


Angry Love

by sooyoungexquisites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyoungexquisites/pseuds/sooyoungexquisites
Summary: "Be straight with me!"And of course, Lee Taeyong have the audacity to laugh because first of all, he's not straight.





	Angry Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this. I hope you like it!

'Hah! Bingo!'

Jaehyun doesn't know if he should be happy or not after seeing Taeyong in the middle of a queue, waiting for his turn to order in a coffee shop they rarely go. Throughout their university life, they only went there twice because according to Taeyong himself, he doesn't like the coffee in there, too bitter for his sweet tastebuds. 

It just add up to the list of reasons why Jaehyun think Taeyong is avoiding him.

First of all, they're the best of friends since heaven knows when. They can't continue a day without being with each other 18 hours a day. But lately, Taeyong can't even stay being with him for an hour or two 

Second, Taeyong likes cooking and Jaehyun is always the first one to receive such marvelous food every lunch of everyday, courtesy of his ever kind and generous bestfriend, Lee Taeyong but now, Taeyong can't even cook for himself.

Third, Taeyong seems distracted and as scary as it may sound but Taeyong is the most focus person Jaehyun knew. So when Taeyong kept on messing his academic activities and dance practises, Jaehyun knew there's something wrong and he's involved. And now that dance practise is mentioned, Taeyong has always been eager to ask Jaehyun to watch him during practise. Like even though Taeyong is older than Jaehyun, the former would literally whine like a child if Jaehyun refused to go but it's been a week and Jaehyun never gotten an invitation from the older. That one time he went to the studio by himself, Ten told him that Taeyong said he can go to the dorms without waiting for Taeyong. It's so annoying because Taeyong could've told that to him instead of sending Ten.

During Jaehyun's basketball practise, Taeyong never misses to watch him and if he did, he's going to apologize like crazy even though he said it's okay. But now, It's like Taeyong suddenly loathes the gymnasium. 

Jaehyun could've let all of those pass if not until two days ago, whenever Taeyong spotted Jaehyun, he will go away as soon as he can. If he saw Jaehyun coming on his way, he'll go the other way. Whenever Taeyong went in a room and saw that Jaehyun is there, he will immediately leave. Whenever they had eye contact, Taeyong would break them.

And now, this coffee shop which Taeyong hated with every ounce of his being...

Jaehyun came up with the idea that Taeyong is avoiding him and it's making Jaehyun angry and confused at the same time because he doesn't know the reason why the older would do that.

The last time they interacted, Taeyong was even telling him to buy him ice cream after Jaehyun's basketball practise. They are okay and Jaehyun was able to buy him the ice cream and even treated him dinner. He can't see why suddenly, Taeyong is avoiding him like he's some kind of a plague. 

Suddenly, Taeyong's head turned towards Jaehyun's direction and the moment they made eye contact, Jaehyun saw panic in Taeyong's eyes. He saw how Taeyong almost ran to the exit of the shop but Jaehyun is not having any of Taeyong's bullshit anymore. He's determined to talk to the older so he ran as fast as he could to chase after Taeyong.

'Why the fuck is running?!'

Jaehyun was beyond pissed. They're not children anymore and if there's a problem, aren't they supposed to talk it out like the mature beings they are already? So when Jaehyun finally got a hold of Taeyong's wrist which wasn't  that hard since Taeyong wasn't born a runner, he held them hard.

This is gonna be their first talk after days of hide and seek.

"The hell, hyung?! Why are you running?!" He asked, not as out of breath as Taeyong but he's sure he's more annoyed than the older.

Taeyong's face is red after some seconds of studying the younger's face, "Iㅡ uh, I'm sorry Jae! I'm really late for my next class! See you later, okay?" Taeyong was about to turn away to leave, expecting Jaehyun to let him go but the younger only made him turn around to face him.

"Stop lying. Your next class is in three hours!" Jaehyun half-shouted. The younger is mad and Taeyong can't even look at him in the eye, all he can think of is how warm Jaehyun's hands which is holing him. And aside from that, he's scared and nervous at the same time. 

"What's the problem? Why are you avoiding me? What did I do?" Jaehyun tried to be as calm as he could, watching Taeyong struggling to come up with another lie.

Taeyong let out a force laugh, trying his best to come out as natural as he could, "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong, Jae. I'm not avoiding youㅡ"

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes right now? You're lying hyung. Tell me what the problem is so we could sort it out," It's funny how Taeyong is older and yet Jaehyun holds so much power over his hyung. Not to mention their height difference.

Taeyong sighed, there's no way he can change Jaehyun's mind right now. Sometimes it's annoying how Jaehyun knows him too well.

"Jaehyun, it's okay, there's nothing wrong. So if you would excuse me, I need to water my catㅡ"

"Your pet is a dog and pets aren't allowed in dorms. And why would you water your dog?"

"Because it's scorching?"

"It's fall season, hyung." Jaehyun sighed deeply, trying to keep his cool. 

"Honestly, be straight with me!" Jaehyun is losing his patience. He knew that Taeyong is trying to change the main topic and there's no way that's gonna happen.

And of course, Lee Taeyong have the audacity to laugh because first of all, he's not straight.

And of course it only made Jaehyun angrier, "Why are you laughing?! It's not funny!" Jaehyun shouted, louder than earlier. It seems to him that Taeyong is not taking their situation seriously while Jaehyun is worried deep about a lot of things.

Taeyong, knowing that he's got nothing and everything to lose at the same time, decided to finally give in, "I like you, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun is confused, "Yeah? I like you too, I wouldn't be friends with you if I don't like youㅡ"

"No, you don't understand. I like you Jaehyun." Taeyong pushed, looking intently on Jaehyun's eyes. What he can't express through voice, he says it all with his eyes.

A moment of pause before Jaehyun finally understood what Taeyong means. "O-oh..." Was all Jaehyun could reply.

Taeyong can feel the tight grip on his wrist loosening. And there goes all is fears, creeping up inside him, filling his system like a venom and anytime soon, he'll die of a heartbreak.

"H-hyung," Jaehyun struggles to find words, he's the one who can't look at Taeyong's eyes now while the older is searching for emotions on Jaehyun's. He doesn't know what to do or say. Taeyong? His hyung, his bestfriend, his brother...likes him?

"That's the reason why I'm trying to stay away from you. I don't like it when I'm near you and all I could ever think of is to hug you or cuddle you or kiss you then also  knowing that I'll never be able to do that. I hate it so much, Jae," Taeyong confessed. The older can hear his heart breaking inside his rib but there's nothing he can do anymore. He already said it, no taking back anymore.

Kiss me?

The idea doesn't really appeal to Jaehyun but honestly, it doesn't disgust him either. Taeyong is his bestfriend, they've done it before a lot of times but only on the cheeks.

"H-hyung, Iㅡ uh...You know I don't...swing that way, right?" Jaehyun stutters. He doesn't want to hurt Taeyong. He loves him...just, not that way.

Taeyong gave him a genuine yet sad smile, "I know. That's why I don't want to say it. But I guess you also need to know since you're involve. I'm sorry for making you worry and I'm very sorry that my selfishness had to ruin our frienship. I know how much you treasure this friendship but I need to protect myself too Jaehyun. Because even if you won't say it, I know and I understand. I hope you'll forgive me someday," Taeyong didn't know how he was able to say all those things without crying. His world is grumbling down knowing that Jaehyun's never gonna talk to him anymore.

He's long accepted it. Jaehyun will never love him in that way. 

ㅡ

But of course it was never a good idea to confess in the middle of the school grounds while a lot of students passes by.

The news spread out quickly, of how the beautiful man, Lee Taeyong is gay and is inlove with everyone's (and by everyone, Taeyong is included) first love and his bestfriend, Jung Jaehyun.

Since it's university, everyone is mature enough to understand and keep their comments to themselves. The number of times that guys would approach Taeyong and tried to get the beautiful man to themselves doubles up, and some homophobic comments from jealous bitches comes occasionally, Taeyong didn't care.

All he could think of at the moment is how everytime him and Jaehyun saw each other, the younger would look at him with sadness in his eyes and then turn away to go on a different way.

Jaehyun is obviously avoiding him and even though he understand where Jaehyun is coming from, he can't stop himself to feel hurt.

He hates himself for falling inlove with Jaehyun. If only he resisted those dimples and charming smile, his honey voice and how amazing it sounds whenever the younger sings for him. If only he was able to stop himself from adoring Jaehyun's sweetness more than he's allowed to...But Taeyong is a weak man and Jaehyun is too powerful for him.

All he can do now is to accept the fact that his chapter with Jaehyun already came to it's end.

Ten, his other friend and partner in dance class has been with him ever since the news broke out.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've helped you know?" Ten asked as the two of them walks towards the cafeteria for lunch, receiving different kinds of stare from the students. 

Taeyong sighed, he's been thinking about this situation of him for a long time now and he's already had enough self-pity. "I didn't expect it to stay this long. I thought if I avoided him for some days, it will vanish but breaking news: It's didn't!" Taeyong dramatically flailing his arms like people aren't looking. So what? He's heartbroken!

"But if I'm being honest, you and Jaehyun would make a visual couple!" Ten exclaimed excitedly making Taeyong groan in frustration.

"Stop!" He said, rolling his eyes towards Ten because it's only making him more sad that what Ten said has 0% possibility of happening.

Upon entering the cafeteria, everyone's eyes is on them. Taeyong cursed inwardly, he hated attention but it's his fault. He's positive that the issue will tone down at some point of the week anyway, so he's just gonna go with for now.

The line is long, almost occupying half of the cafeteria so the two hurried towards the end of it, not noticing that the table beside them is occupied by the university's basketball team.

Taeyong is too busy discussing with Ten about what they're gonna eat for lunch when someone tapped Taeyong's shoulder. He turned around to be greeted by one of the well known senior of his department.

"Taeyong, Hi,"

"Kai-sunbae, hello," Taeyong greeted the older, bowing with respect towards Kai and to the other seniors of them he's with, as he waited for the latter to speak.

Kai's hand is still on Taeyong's shoulder as he speak, "I was wondering if you're free tonight?"

Taeyong let out a confused expression, "Can I ask what for?" The younger asked, still polite.

"Well there's this party in Weightlifting department that I got invited and well, I was wondering if you'd like to be my date?" Kai asked coolly. 

Taeyong can't believe it! He can't even count how many times he had been asked after a week of coming out and now, even their senior is hitting on him!

"Uh..." Taeyong is very conflicted, aside from the fact that it's a first from a senior, Kai is a senior from his own department which made it more harder to reject the invitation.

Taeyong felt Kai's hand sliding down from his shoulder slowly, sickeningly slow, to his hands and the older wore a triumphant smirk, like he's expecting Taeyong to say yes.

Suddenly, a body collided towards Kai, making him stumble towards Taeyong and if Ten doesn't have quick reflexes, Taeyong would probably be squished under Kai on the floor.

"Oh! Sunbae! I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" Someone from the basketball team, if he's not mistaken, Mingyu, was bowing continuously towards Kai, "Someone pushed me!" Mingyu reasoned.

Kai looked from behind Mingyu the same time Taeyong did. There are three people there who all came from the basketball team; Yugyeom, Jungkook and Jaehyun.

"It's okay," Kai dismissed and when he turned around, Taeyong is already busy taking his food along with Ten. 

Thank goodness to whoever pushed Kai! He was able to escape!

"I told you! It was Jaehyun! Why can't you believe me?" Ten has been bugging him all day about it, "I was watching him when he stood up from his seat together with the other guys from the basketball team and stood behind Kai-sunbae! Then when that pervert run his hands on your arms, Jaehyun freaking pushed Mingyu! He looked so pissed!" Ten was cackling and he seems to enjoy what happened earlier in the cafeteria.

"Ten, you have told that story the fifth time today. And I believed in you on the first time," Taeyong replied.

Ten looked so amused that he kept on saying the same thing over and over again as if he's trying to prove a point.

"He used to be my bestfriend, I'm not surprised that he did that. He probably noticed how uncomfortable I was," Taeyong reasoned, not wanting to feed himself with anything that he knew will never happen. And ofcourse, Ten just had to ruin his justification. 

"Have you ever thought about what if Jaehyun likes you too?"

ㅡ

Jaehyun is aware of how many guys came after Taeyong after he "rejected" the older. Well that was what the rumor said. 

In Jaehyun's defense, he didn't exactly rejected Taeyong. He didn't mean to hurt the older. It's just that Jaehyun is not gay.

He's also aware of how almost half of the male population came after Taeyong and the latter rejected all of them. It wasn't supposed to make him feel better but he's thankful that Taeyong is not the kind of man who take advantage of the people who likes him.

But he hated how people took advantage of the Taeyong. People like Kai so when Jaehyun saw how Kai touched Taeyong in that way, and when he saw how unhappy Taeyong is, he didn't hesitate to push Mingyu to be able to stop Kai.

Kai didn't say anything when Taeyong got away and it seems like the older is not even serious with Taeyong at all. 

Good thing he was able to get rid of Kai because even though his friendship with  Taeyong is on the rocks, he will still protect Taeyong as much as he can, with the ways he have.

ㅡ

Johnny, a friend from another department, is throwing a party for the success of his photography exhibition. 

The whole basketball team came and owned the living room with their big bodies and long limbs sprawled around occupying the whole area for themselves. People come sometimes to chat or some only passes by.

Two girls, new face was walking pass them when one made a particular comment which made the whole team look their direction.

"Lee Taeyong? That faggot? Honestly, I don't see what Kai saw in him!" The high pitched voice made Jaehyun flinch, "Good thing Jaehyun rejected that ugly!" Then the two proceeds to laugh maniacally. 

Jaehyun's nose flared with anger. He can't believe stuck up bitches with homphobic tongue like them still live in this era. People like them are so 1950s, aren't they supposed to be dead or dying?

"Hey!" Jaehyun yelled making the two girls stop dead from their tracks. "Lee Taeyong? Kai? Jaehyun? Aren't you two freshmen? Where are your manners?!" Jaehyun shouted calling unwanted attention from different parts of the house.

The two girls looked scared with those overly huge eyes, uneven nose shape and faces that looks too 'plastic-surgery' to be considered normal, unlike Taeyong's natural features, "I- We-"

"You know things that hang around without purpose gets sliced off," Jaehyun glared at the two, "What I'm saying is, you better watch out those tongue of yours or else..."

The two shook in fear as they continuously bow to Jaehyun, saying words of apologies and promises of not doing it again before Jaehyun dismissed them.

After Jaehyun's little outburst, everyone come back to what they're doing with some people occasionally passing by to tell Jaehyun that what he did was cool and amazing and etc.

"I can't believe those witches had the audacity to call Taeyong-hyung ugly!" Yugyeom fell dramatically on the sofa.

"Taeyong-hyung is way prettier than them, actually hyung is prettier than half of the girls in university, if not, then more than half!" Mingyu exclaimed.

Earning a nod from the rest of the guys.

"If only Taeyong-hyung will consider dating me, I'm probably in front of his door right now,a with flowers and chocolates to make him to say yes," Dokyeom spilled, making Jaehyun turn his head towards  Dokyeom's direction.

"Is this your way of proclaiming your love towards Taeyong-hyung? Really now?" Jungkook smacked Dokyeom behind the  neck and then pointed his head towards Jaehyun's direction.

If looks could kill, Dokyeom is long gone now.

"Me too, I have a crush on Taeyong-hyung," Winwin said nonchalantly, he's not a part of the basketball team, just a passerby who happens to overhear the conversation, "Hyung is too pretty," then he left as if he did not just made Jaehyun even more annoyed than he already is.

"Speak of the angel and the angel shall appear," Minghao smirked.

"Taeyong-hyung! Hi! Ten-hyung! Hi!" Bambam was waving too energetically that Jaehyun, for a moment, was worried that Bambam's arms might fall out.

"Oh my gosh, he's beautiful!" Dokyeom was in awe.

"Ten hyung too!" Yugyeom was blushing as the duo approach them.

Feeling his heart beating fast, Jaehyun turned towards the direction where his teammates are looking and oh my fucking gosh is that really his Taeyong-hyung?

Jaehyun would be the living proof that slow motions and 'everything magically disappears like magic' happens in real life because why is the only thing he can see now is Taeyong?

Their eyes met for a moment and Jaehyun swear he forgot how to breathe properly. Is his hyung wearing make-up? Where is the innocent Taeyong-hyung of his who purrs like a cat? Who's this lion roaring with so much power s and beauty that radiates inside the whole house?

Taeyong was the first one to break the eye contact while Jaehyun shamelessly stare like it's the most normal thing to do.

 

"Hi guys, how's the party going for you?" Ten asked in a friendly manner and stopped next to the sofa where Jaehyun is sitting, giving the younger a better view of Taeyong's beauty.

"Better now that I see you!" Yugyeom answered. It's not even a secret that the younger has a crush towards Ten but unfortunately, Ten have a boyfriend.

"You're aware that Johnny-hyung is not going to be happy about what you said right?" Minghao nudged the taller guy who seems a little tipsy at the moment.

"Johnny-hyung is not here!" Yugyeom answered like a child, "Ten-hyung can I hug you?" Yugyeom requested like a child.

Ten laughed, finding the younger adorable before opening his arms, "C'mere you big baby," 

Yugyeom even stumbled on his way to give Ten a bone crushing hug.

"That's not fair!" Dokyeom complained, drunk and wasted, "Taeyong-hyung I want a hug too!"

Taeyong who's been tensed since earlier because Jung freaking Jaehyun has been staring at him for like 10 minutes now, was caught off-guard with the sudden request from a hoobae whom he barely knew.

"W-what?" Taeyong asked wide eyes, mouth gaping at the younger with surprise.

Dokyeom is already on his way towards Taeyong, his arms are wide open while Taeyong froze on his feet.

He expected the two of them to fall but before Dokyeom could even reach him, Jaehyun already got a hold of his friend, forcefully making the drunk one sit on the couch he occupied earlier, "You're drunk," Jaehyun stated with a deadly tone to a now knocked out Dokyeom.

Everyone in the living room was watching again and honestly, Jaehyun doesn't care. He's going crazy with the amount of people who wants his Taeyong-hyung.

It's infuriating. 

"Thanks," Taeyong mumbled when him and Jaehyun made an eye-contact.

But Jaehyun is not in his right mind, he wanted to leave as soon as he can with Taeyong in his arms. Jaehyun doesn't know where he's coming from but the only thing running in his mind right now is to have Taeyong all by himself as soon as possible.

He checked his wristwatch, "It's already 11pm now, hyung. Let's go, I'll drive you to the dorms," Jaehyun said.

Taeyong felt nervous of the dark aura sorrounding the younger but Taeyong need to refuse, he must refuse, he can't be alone with Jaehyun, "Uh, it's okay. Thanks for the offer but Ten will drive meㅡ"

"Taeyong, let's go," Jaehyun said with finality in his voice, leaving all honorifics so Taeyong will know that he's dead serious. Jaehyun had enough of these people trying to get into Taeyong's pants after he came out as gay. Now even his friends wants to get the older too.

It's like Taeyong is some powerful realm that gets everyone attracted, falling for him, wanting him and Jaehyun is not having any of it anymore! 

He doesn't like that Taeyong is being looked up like he's some kind of a trophy because Taeyong is a human who knows how to feel.

Another thing he hates is that Taeyong can't even protect himself. He's too weak and soft so Jaehyun decided he'll do it himself.

Taeyong was shocked and terrified. He's never seen Jaehyun like this. When Taeyong did not answer, he took Taeyong by the wrist and pulled him out of the house. Not even Ten can stop him because he knew there's something that the two needs to talk about.

The ride towards the dorm was very awkward, none of them is talking. Only the stereo and the occasional curse words and gritting of teeth courtesy of Jaehyun can be heard.

Taeyong doesn't even know what to say or think. Why Jaehyun is acting like some jealous boyfriend who's being possessive and all because as far as he can remember, Jaehyun is straight and Jaehyun can never like him that way.

The two walked towards Taeyong's room and when they're already in front of it, Taeyong decided to break the silence, "Thanks for the ride, Jaehyun," He said timidly, trying to calm the drums inside his rib cage.

"It's Jae," The younger replied, pertaining to the nickname only Taeyong is allowed to call him, "Let's talk inside, Yong," Jaehyun ordered.

Taeyong felt helpless. Just why is Jaehyun acting like this?! First he rejected Taeyong and avoided him like he's some kind of virus and now, he's doing all sorts of things to geth the two of them together. Just what the fuck is going on inside his head?

"No, Jaehyun. Are you drunk? You're not, right? Then why are you acting like this? What's gotten into you!" Taeyong scolded, his arms crossed. He just exploded like that.

"People are gonna hear, so if I were you, you better open the damn door and let's talk inside!" Jaehyun demanded, losing every bits of patience he have inside him.

Taeyong hates it when Jaehyun is like this, very demanding. He tend to think of only himself and ends up being a jerk, "Stop ordering me around, Jaehyun!"

"Stop testing my patience!" On Jaehyun's point of view, he hated it when Taeyong is being bitchy in the wrong time.

"Leave if you don't have anything to say anymore!"

"I told you, we need to get inside!"

Now the two of them are shouting in the middle of a hallway with every students hearing their argument.

"No one's getting inside!"

"Open the freaking door, my goodness Lee Taeyong, why can't you just listen to me?!"

"Say whatever it is here!"

"I fucking like you!"

Silence.

It seems like Taeyong suddenly forgot how to talk.

But Jaehyun is so angry, "I fucking like so much, Taeyong! No, actually I think I'm inlove with you and it's so enraging how every male in this university is trying to get you away from me!" Jaehyun shouted making the older flinch.

"I- I think we need to get insideㅡ"

"No one's going inside!" Jaehyun cut him off, "You have to listen to me right here, right now!"

"I didn't know when these feelings started messing with me, maybe when you started avoiding me or maybe earlier than that! When you always cook for me or whenever you cheer my name during practise, I don't fucking know!"

"Jaeㅡ"

"That!" Jaehyun screamed towards Taeyong's direction making the older flinch, "And that too! Whenever you call me like that, I always feel like my heart's gonna explode! You have no idea how much I like it when you call me like that, hyung!"

"W-why are you getting angry at me?" Taeyong murmured like a defeated cat.

"I'm not angry! I'm just explaining my side! And will you stop doing that?! People go crazy whenever you act like a kitten! It makes them feel the need to protect you and only I, am allowed to do that!" Jaehyun is shouting. Taeyong noticed people getting out from their rooms, curious of the commotion happening along the hallway.

"Okay...Jaehyun, I get it. Now can we go inside? People are watching," Taeyong tried getting closer but Jaehyun stopped him.

"No, let them listen! People are saying I rejected you and I want to change that! I'm sorry hyung!"

"You know, no matter how many times I tried to convince myself that I am not gay, your face is always showing up inside my mind! And guess what? I'm so fucking gay for you, Lee Taeyong!"

"Oh my gosh, Jaehyun! This is so embarrassing! Will you just shut the fuck up for a moment?! Let's go inside!" Taeyong screamed, freeing Jaehyun from his trance of thoughts. 

"I can't believe you're confessing to me while being angry like that!" Taeyong hissed, putting the password of his room.

"Wait Yongie-hyung," suddenly, Jaehyun is like a lost puppy pulling on the hem of Taeyong's shirt, "Since you confessed to me already, and I confessed to you too, does this mean that we're boyfriends already?"

"No," Taeyong replied shortly. He's just trying to tease Jaehyun but it once again awoken the beast inside Jaehyun.

"You're my boyfriend now, Lee Taeyong," Jaehyun replied with his deep voice at the same time Taeyong opened the door of his room.

Jaehyun pulled him inside, slamming the door with a loud bang, leaving everyone in confusion and thirst for what's gonna happen inside after their odd way of exchanging their love for one another.

ㅡ


End file.
